Redemption
by MeowMeowKoneko
Summary: Sasuke is a son of a multi-billionaire. He had the perfect family— until one of Uchiha Police Force's high-ranking policemen died: Sakumo Haruno. Fugaku, Sasuke's father, adopts Sakura, who tries to ruins his life. He runs away with his grandfather —the only one who believes that he didn't do the things Sakura said he did, to another state. Rated T for a heck load of angsty scenes.
1. I WANt tO kILL hEr

Chapter one: I WANt tO kILL hEr

Sasuke Uchiha was so very happy right now. Well, he always was. How could he not be? His father, Fugaku Uchiha was a multi-billionaire (not that Sasuke ever wanted anything) that ran the Uchiha police force, part of the JP association.

The JP association was a big partnership of six companies: The Uchiha Police Force, The Hyuuga Healthcare System, The Namikaze Oil and Gas Corporation, The Inuzuka Electric Utility Corporation, and Nara Law Firm.

So, naturally, the kids (AKA the heirs) of those companies grew up together.

And if that wasn't reason enough to be happy, then Sasuke's family were the reasons. Itachi Uchiha, the successor to The Uchiha Police Force, was an awesome elder brother! He cared for Sasuke, played with him sometimes (he had homework and family duties to attend to), and was all-around AWESOME! Mikoto Uchiha was a caring mother, and she never gets mad even if he threw a pie at her (he did that once for April Fools Day). Fugaku Uchiha was a proud father, and cared for his family a lot, even if he didn't show it.

Sasuke's smile broadened as he saw Itachi across the hall.

"Itachi-niisan! Play with me?" He asked, his big doe eyes blinking at Itachi. Who could ever resist those eyes? But, then again, he has to tell him of the news.

"Sasuke, I have good news. We're going to have an imouto."

"Whaa? Mommy's pregnant again? I didn't see her big belly..." Sasuke asked. The only thing he knew about pregnancy was the fact that women miraculously get big bellies and go to the hospital after a while, then come back with a baby! He was taught that doctors work magic in that white room.

"No, otouto. Father have decided to adopt one."

"Eh?! I thought daddy wanted to keep 'our Uchiha blood pure'?"

"His fellow policeman, Haruno Sakumo had died, so he decided that it would be unfair for him and cruel to the girl to just abandon her."

"Ooooh." Sasuke could not help but feel disappointed. He was going to be ignored and no one would like him ever again, right? Because his adopted sister is way more special than him and deserves much more attention.

"Otouto, do not think of such thoughts." he had not realised that he said it out loud, but believed his aniki because his aniki was simply, well, god, basically. He was good at everything!

"Okay."

"Let's go see our new imouto, then, shall we not?"

"M'kay, aniki!"

* * *

"Hai, chichiue." Sakura Haruno —no, Uchiha, had said obediently, knowing that Fugaku was a sucker for respect.

"Good, Sakura, you may meet my two sons, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, now."

Just as he said those words, two beautiful raven-haired males came to the living room. The younger one was holding the older one's hand. How cute, though Sakura wanted to crush the younger's hand, break it, step on it, and kill the younger one. _Yes,_ she thought, _he is the one I want to destroy, annihilate completely._Soon enough, his place as heir in the Uchiha family would be _hers_ and hers completely.

She would replace him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my new story! It's my first ItaSasu fanfiction and, god, am I nervous!  
This is also the first story in my ****_Redemption_**** trilogy, consisting of ****_Runaway_****, ****_Where Were You When I Needed You?, _****and ****_I'm Back_****.  
Thanks! ePub and PDF downloads will be made and provided in my user bio WHEN RUNAWAY, NOT THE WHOLE SERIES, IS COMPLETED.**

**So, to give you an idea of what this story is going to be like here is a list/chart thingy:**

The Uchiha Police Force, The Hyuuga Healthcare System, The Namikaze Oil and Gas Corporation, The Inuzuka Electric Utility Corporation, and Nara Law Firm make up the JP Association. So, basically, if they all hate the same person, they can work together and: 1. arrest them 2. cut off all their healthcare systems, PLUS, they cannot go to the doctors, 3. not give them gas supplies 4. cut off all electric supplies and sources 5. not let their lawyers win a single time.

Successors:  
Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara.

Thanks for reading, and I, Koneko, do solely swear to update my fanfiction once or more a week.

See ya :)


	2. yOu RUInEd mY LIfE

**Chapter two: yOu RUInEd mY LIfE**

If you were to ask Sasuke who was the most influential person in his life, he would go with Sakura Haruno. If you were to ask him who he hated the most, he would say to you "Sakura Haruno". If you were to ask him who he wanted revenge against, he would, again, say "Sakura Haruno".

Sasuke remembers on that fateful night, where everything changed.

It was a week after Sakura joined the family, and things were going well for Sasuke, though he would check every once in a while.

_Does aniki still love me?_ He looked to his beloved aniki, and smiled. Itachi smiled back, with the same love and care in his eyes. _Check_.

Sasuke looked to the clock, and saw that it was 10:00AM. _Time to practice!_ There was a big piano contest next week. He'd planned to play Nocturnes, Waltzes by Chopin, because he liked the melody and that it was a true classic. Sakura was planning to play Fur Elise by Beethoven, which Sasuke thought was sort of unoriginal.

Sure, it was a true classic, but he thought it was overused.

* * *

It was the night of the contest, Sasuke looked excitedly, albeit a bit nervously, to his sheet music. This was the chance to show that he could be better than Itachi (Itachi had got second place when he was Sasuke's age).

They were in the Uchiha manor, fixing their clothes calmly. Calmly, that is, until they heard a loud scream from Sakura's room.

The family running upstairs, they saw Sakura. Unharmed...?

"Sweetie, what is it? You had us all worrying about your wellbeing, I thought that someone had came over to kidnap you," Mikoto said to Sakura, her voice laced with motherly concern. She had always wanted a daughter, after all.

"No, its just —my skirt is all torn up. Its not my concert clothes, and I don't know who did it, but, but... It was my favourite skirt." Sakura whined, "Head maid Akiko, surely you would know?"

Sakura glanced at their waitress, a small smirk place on her childish lips, as she remembered what had happened just now.

_Sakura smirked as she tore up her skirt. Looking up, she saw the head maid that was Akiko look at her dress in concern._

"_What happened, dear? For you to be tearing up your skirt,— " She was cut off by a childish, but malicious voice._

"_When the family comes, tell them that it was Sasuke who tore this up."  
"I cannot do that, young mistress Sakura. It is simply not right for me to go against my morals and duties as head maid to lie to the young masters and their parents."_

"_Oh. Okay, do you want me to tell them that your grandson _stole_ from this family?" It was true, Sakura had spotted Akiko's grandson, Amemaru (A/N: Bad name), stealing candy from Sasuke yesterday._

_When Sakura saw the expression on her face, she smirked, and knew that she won._

"I-I saw the young master, Sasuke do it, young mistress."

"Is that true? I will not tolerate cruel pranks played by anyone in this household!" Fugaku roared, black eyes now red, glaring at Sasuke.

"N-no, chichiue, I-I didn't do it..." Sasuke stuttered as he tried to tell his father the truth. However, Fugaku took the stuttering as a sign of lying. And when he looked to his brother for help, Itachi only sighed and shook his head disapprovingly at him.

"I-I really d-didn't do it, chichiue,"

"Nonsense!"

It was on that note that Sasuke decided to change his song from the calm and relaxing Nocturnes, Waltzes to the furious and spiteful rhythm of Allegro Barbaro, Bela Bartok.

And it was on that night that he got his hands on the gold trophy, happily thinking that his father would forgive him.

He didn't.

And so he stood alone on the stage, with every parent congratulating or comforting their young, with all his family members congratulating Sakura Haruno.

Not even Itachi spoke a word to him since that day.

Sakura's cruel methods only got even more brutal. Soon, her acts involved getting someone to punch her, and saying that Sasuke did it, (Fugaku punched _him_ in the face three times, and his bruises lasted for weeks) and fake-crying, to which she then said that Sasuke said something really hurtful to her. His punishment by Fugaku involved him calling him various sorts of names and saying hurtful things, like "You little _bitch_", "fucking jealous _whore_" and "I should've convinced Mikoto to get an _abortion_ rather than giving birth to a piece of _shit_". It lowered his self esteem by forty percent. And the remaining sixty percent died when Itachi joined in.

However, although Sakura did various bad things to Sasuke, this was a new low for her...

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Grr... I'm angry at Sakura now, because she did all those bad things to him! I don't hate Sakura the character, but sometimes I like to use her as a mean character. If you're a Sakura fan, you probably shouldn't read on.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :)**


	3. a NEw LOw

**Chapter three: a NEw LOw**

Although Sakura played cruel pranks on him, this was a new low.

Sasuke remembers when Sakura set fire to the Uchiha library, burning all the precious books. And he remembers that Sakura cried and cried into his father's shoulders, telling him that it was Sasuke who did it.

"_Chichiue, I-I saw Sasuke do it. H-he told me not to tell anyone, but I-I h-had to tell you, Fugaku-chichiue."_ she had said to him. Sasuke did not get to eat for a month, and was banned from the Uchiha manor.

He still has that ugly bruise on his back from his father beating him. He cried so hard, begged so much for him to get the tiniest drip of water, and no one showed any hint of remorse— not even his bastard of a brother, Itachi _fucking_ Uchiha.

In the end, it was his grandfather, Madara Uchiha (A/N: I know he's his uncle, but I couldn't think of another name. Sorry!) who had convinced his family to let him eat.

Oh, how he greedily shoved the food in his mouth like a hungry homeless man.

And when he told Madara his tragic story, he surprisingly believed him.

"_You never seemed like the type of person to do those horrible things, and the library was your favourite place, was it not? You would never burn it."_ Madara had said. Sasuke remembers crying and crying into his chest for hours and hours on end.

And now, Sasuke is in America with his uncle. He could not live in the Uchiha manor any longer, and his grandfather was disgusted at the fact that no one seemed to have common sense in his family.

Starting from today, he was not Sasuke Uchiha, simply Sasuke.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

I'm so sorry that this was an awfully short chapter! The next chapter will be longer ;)

**The next chapter will also contain a time skip, Sasuke is six years old now, and he's going to be sixteen in the next chapter. So, a ten years time skip :)**

**Madara will also unfortunately die —that's the whole reason Sasuke comes back.**


	4. bACk

**Runaway**

Sasuke was back.

No, he was not coming back to greet his "family" with hugs and kisses and cuddles—he was coming back to the dreaded Konoha to attend the Royal Academy of Konoha, an infamous academy which offers high school to college programs for talented adolescents.

Opening the huge, iron gate of the enormous academy, he took in a big breath. His beloved grandfather, Madara, had just died months ago, and he still hasn't quite gotten over it, just yet. He was about to start a new life right now, and hopefully make his grandfather in heaven proud.

_Just wait, grandfather. When I come out of here, I will do you proud,_ Sasuke thought as he continued walking.

…

Ouch!

He had just bumped into someone.

Nursing his hurting nose, he apologised to whoever he had bumped into, "Sorry!"

"Watch it," the impolite stranger had said, looking down to him. Sasuke examined his features: onyx black eyes, obsidian grey hair—yes, a spitting image of his brother.

Wait a second… It is his brother!

_Oh no, oh no,_ Sasuke quickly thought, panicking, _he is the last person I want to see right now!_

He speed walked away from his brother, only to be stopped, "Wait! Who are you!" Itachi had yelled, running in front of him.

"No one special," the ravenette answered, looking down to his shoes to avoid the intense gaze of the older male, then running away to his dormitory.

-  
Just moving in to his dormitory, he has found it to be quite comfortable, just the way he likes it: vintage furniture, chandeliers and whatnot.

A/N: Sorry that I have left you guys! This was sort of a filler chapter, but I can explain! I had a LOT of school work to do, and they were making me so frustrated!


End file.
